In modern rail vehicles a large number of braking force sensors may be provided to detect braking forces or braking torques during a braking process. Knowledge of such braking forces or braking torques is very useful for controlling or regulating a braking process since, in particular, wheel locking states can be avoided and a frictional engagement between wheel and rail as large as possible can be effectively utilized for the braking process. However, such sensors are costly and require considerable maintenance work.
Disclosed embodiments make it possible to determine a braking effect, in particular a braking force and/or a braking torque, with as few braking force sensors or braking torque sensors as possible.